


Fearless Part Three:  Allura, Keith, and Coffee

by BlueMako



Category: Voltron Force, Voltron: Lion Voltron, Voltron: Vehicle Voltron
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Het Relationship, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Engagement, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Het, Romance, Romantic Angst, Science Fiction, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMako/pseuds/BlueMako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm uploading this story as my homework for Digital Writers Festival @digitalwriters #dwf15<br/>"Writers’ Night School: Sex writing"  on February 19, 2015.<br/>http://digitalwritersfestival.com/2015/event/workshop-sex-writing/</p><p>This story is set inside Fearless Part 3, during #KeithandAllura ’s search for Black Lion.  </p><p>I wrote this story sometime 2013 and will eventually be part of an ongoing series / story Arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Other Fearless first drafts inside KAEX yahoogroup are listed on http://keithandallura.wordpress.com/voltron-force-ka-fanfiction/  
> (just scroll bottom half of the fan blog page)
> 
> This fanfic is my love letter to my city, Melbourne, hailed as the “World’s Most Livable City” fourth year in a row (2011 – 2014)  
> http://www.smh.com.au/travel/travel-planning/travel-news/melbourne-is-the-worlds-most-liveable-city-again-20140819-105nyc.html
> 
> Also dubbed as World’s Friendliest City in 2014  
> http://www.smh.com.au/travel/travel-planning/travel-news/melbourne-named-the-worlds-friendliest-city-sydney-fifth-20140818-3dvj3.html
> 
> As well as the city with the World’s Best Coffee (2014)  
> http://www.heraldsun.com.au/travel/travel-news/melbourne-has-been-voted-as-having-the-worlds-best-coffee/story-fnjjv9zn-1226865534856
> 
> Cafe scene is loosely based from a real cafe in Melbourne (goodcafeguide best cafe in 2013) named "Auction Rooms" and is a very short cargobike ride from Royal Children's Hospital Melbourne where littlest bear had chemotherapy. This cafe is very special to me, as it was where I first learnt about pour over coffee, and bought my first Hario V60 pour over kit. Coffee and cargobiking to Melbourne's cafes helped me survive our eight months' stay at RCH Melbourne's cancer ward from 2011 - 2012.   
> http://www.broadsheet.com.au/melbourne/food-and-drink/directory/cafe/auction-rooms#gallery-2  
> https://twitter.com/auction_rooms

 “So, what d’ya say, mate?”  Cliff asked as he sat beside his friend. He just couldn't let this opportunity pass.    

  _Are Australians always a happy bunch?_   Jeff Aki thought.  He tried to keep his eyes shut.  Cliff’s thick Australian accent sounded too excited for his own liking. Their team just finished lunch and he hoped he could catch a few minutes of down time at their hangout inside the Academy.  Lying down on one of the L-shaped couches, Jeff let out an exaggerated sigh and he covered his eyes with his arm.  _What’s with Aussies saying ‘mate’ at almost every sentence anyway?_ “You've gone nuts, _mate_.”   

 “Can’t you see the potential?”  Cliff prodded.

 “What?  A hipster café in every Galaxy Alliance-friendly planet? You’re hallucinating.”

 “Am I?  Don’t tell me you’re opting out, oh future-mighty-leader.”

 “Suck up.”  Jeff snorted.

 "Hell yeah.  C’mon Jeff, give it a go.  You won’t be sorry.”

 “Don’t tell me Jeff’s too chicken?”  Their friend Keith Kogane walked towards them, holding a small cup of coffee.

 “What? You’re buying in?”  Jeff moved his arm, cracking one eye open.

 “Of course I am.  Cliff has been our sole supplier of decent coffee this side of the Academy.  I sure do want to have this coffee to where my team’s heading,” Keith said.  He then finished his double espresso in one gulp.

 “Where are they sending you?”  Cliff asked nonchalantly.

 Jeff sat up, surprised.  “You got your orders?” 

 “Arus. We’re leaving tomorrow.”  Keith said in a matter-of-fact tone.

 Jeff couldn't believe what he just heard.   “Hell, that’s far.  I heard that place was a dump, like some sort of a wasteland.”

 “The more I need to invest in Clifford’s venture.”  Keith smirked and crossed his arms.

 “Spot on.” Cliff pointed at Keith, grinning.  Then, facing Jeff, he raised two fingers in front of his friend’s face, “Two words:  Nest egg.” 

 Jeff pouted and slumped on the couch, digging in for his wallet. “Damn it, Cliff.  Your coffee venture better be worth my money.” 

 Cliff slapped Jeff’s back, happy that his friend relented. “Good on ya, chief!  First shipment goes to both of you, wherever you are in the galaxy!” 

 

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

 

**[Six years later]**

 

“Friggin’ idiot. Friggin’ laneways.  Hipster café and it’s somewhere along these narrow streets? How in the seven hells do I park a delivery vehicle in a busy and cramped laneway?”   Frustrated, Keith was behind the wheel, trying to get used to Australians driving on the wrong side of the road.

A digital holo-display appeared in front of him accompanied by a series of squeaks, [[If you’re able to land Black lion as smoothly on top of the castle’s spire, then this is a walk in the park for you, commander.]]  One of Allura’s personal robotic mice quipped while perched on top of the dashboard.

_Great…a robotic space mouse with a sense of humour._  Keith thought, rolling his eyes.  “Thank you for the vote of confidence. Are you sure the cafe owner received my message to leave a parking space in front of the cafe?”

 [[Yes. Turn left here.  It’s that one, the busy café on the opposite side of the road.]]

 “There are so many cafes in this city.  How do they thrive and compete in this environment?”

 [[Quality]]

 “And Cliff’s roaster café has it?”

 [[It’s all written on the online reviews, commander.  I will go ahead and alert our contact.]] The tiny robotic rodent jumped off the vehicle and scurried inside the café while Keith manoeuvred the delivery van into the reserved parking space.

 Looking at the time display on his voltcom, shaped as a disguised wrist device, Keith realised it was a Monday and was just after the rush hour lunch break.  It was the middle of spring in the southern hemisphere and the sun was shining.

 Keith got out of the driver’s seat and slammed the door. He walked towards the back of the van when the space mouse with large shiny pink opaque glass-like eyes settled on his shoulder.

 [[Contact says use side entrance with the narrow corridor.]]

 “Thanks. Stay in the van and keep out of trouble.”  The space mouse hopped inside the delivery vehicle and sat on the dashboard.  Once his tiny companion was on surveillance mode, Keith began stacking three corrugated boxes. He lifted them with ease and steadily walked towards the side service entrance.   Placing the three boxes down just inside corridor entrance, he heard voices and saw two staff on their meal break, standing in the middle of the narrow passageway.  Keith gave a quick nod and went back to the van to grab a few more boxes.

“That new owner’s a blonde bombshell. Roar.”   The guy with a fancy hipster shirt labelled barista said, puffing a cigarette into the air.

“Dude, I heard she’s either the owner’s cousin or even the investor’s girlfriend.  Heck I heard she’s one of the investors herself.”  The other guy said, wearing a chef uniform with white buttons and holding a cup of coffee.

The barista smirked.“Damn it, the good ones are taken.”  

Stepping into the dim, grey corridor with more boxes, Keith couldn't help himself, “Mate, I heard she’s engaged to the owner of the roasting company.” _I’ll roast you alive myself._ He placed the set of boxes on the concrete floor. 

“Dude, you’re serious?” The barista looked at Keith, expending his cigarette.

“She’s defo off-hands if you want to keep your job, Jimmo,” The guy in chef uniform said.  “Hi, I’m Hamish,” he extended his hand to Keith.

 “Name’s Craig, I’m from the US branch,” Keith said, shaking Hamish’s hand, then Jimmo’s.

 “Noice grip there, mate. Oh, by the way, those two boxes go inside. I think our new boss has been waiting for those,” Jimmo said.

 “No worries.” Keith lifted two boxes marked ‘fragile’ and walked towards the other end of the corridor thatled into the main café area where sunlight poured into the large windows, giving a wide, airy and open feel inside.

In the bustling and busy café that could easily seat nearly a hundred people in different table arrangements, Keith quickly saw the waiting empty shelves in the coffee merchandise counter along the café's designer wall.  He walked purposefully across the cafe and gently placed the cartons on the raised wooden floor.

Keith crouched on the cafe floor, opened one box and began stacking smaller cube-like boxes on to the shelves.  He grabbed one, reading the writing on the box in Japanese script _Hario V60 glass drippers_ , when he heard a soft tapping on the raised floorboard platform behind him.  He slowly turned and saw a pair of pink sneakers in front of him. His eyes slowly travelled to the pair of well-shaped legs, then a black skirt just above perfect knees, to a well-toned flat abs and that tight plain white shirt accentuating those plump breasts that fit so well in his hands…

“Ahem.”   A slightly irritated sound came from luscious lips; a slight touch of a smile turned to a pout.

When Keith looked up, a pair of beautiful yet furious eyes latched on his with one brow arched.  Her hair swept back forming two twists of golden braids.  

She huffed,“You’re late.”

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally found my muse to type up this chapter, inspired after reading a quote I saw on Twitter by Lee Kofman (https://twitter.com/LeeKofman) “Write What Makes You Blush”   
> http://wheelercentre.com/dailies/post/4c55108e26bd/

She huffed. “You’re late.”  
  
“What?”  Keith furrowed his brows.  
  
“You heard me. You’re a whole day late.”  Allura hissed beneath her breath. Then, squaring her shoulders and with a business-like demeanour, Allura said out loud, “I pay you by the hour, mister.  Don’t waste my time.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am.  There are two more boxes outside,” Keith said with same volume.  His incognito persona was locked firmly in place.  
  
Allura gave a curt nod, turned around, and headed to the service corridor.  Seeing the café team Hamish and Jim hanging around the narrow corridor, she asked, “You done with your meal break?”  
  
The barista and the apprentice chef simply nodded and filed out of the narrow passageway.   
  
Allura jerked her head, motioning Keith to follow her, “I need to inspect your deliveries.”  
  
“They’re sturdier than you think.”  
  
“They’re precious deliveries.”   She needed to emphasise how important this was to her.  
  
“The best kind,” he said with much aplomb. He followed her into the grey, narrow, and now-deserted corridor.   
  
Without any warning, Allura pivoted, pushing Keith against the wall, “You are sooo late,” she snarled, pressing her body against his.  She grabbed his shirt and kissed him hard with all her anger, anxiety, and worry.  
  
As they continued their heated kiss, Keith spun her around and pinned his lean, muscled body on hers.  “No, I’m not late.”  
  
Allura’s back was now against the wall; the busy hum of the café was drowned by thick concrete walls. In this narrow dark space, their hungry mouths met, tongues lashing; their hands gripping and holding to each other for dear life.  Her fingers treading his unruly black hair while Keith gripping her hips and her backside. They couldn’t get enough of each other as desire, need and desperation steadily climbed into a heated crescendo.    
  
Keith growled, running his teeth along her perfect jaw to the shell of her ear, down to her graceful neck. “I missed you.”    
  
“Keith…” His breath felt hot beneath her cool skin.  She needed to hold him tight, to tell herself that she’s not dreaming this very moment.  Hitching her leg against his hard, muscled thigh, Allura clung to her beloved. Her eyes shimmered, tears threatening to fall.  “I was so worried.” He’s here… he’s finally here….we’re together.  
  
“I love you too,” he said his voice throaty. He wound her braids into his fists, nipping her graceful neck and licking her flawless, creamy skin.  “Gods, Allura.  You taste so good.”  
  
“My, aren’t you hungry.” She let out a soft laugh.  
  
“You have no idea, Allura.”  Keith breathed in her intoxicating floral scent.  He wanted to sink his teeth and mark her hard, to bite her beautiful neck and—  
  
“Oi, mate. Quit snogging the paid help.”   
  
Keith groaned, burying his heated face on Allura’s neck. “Perfect timing, Clifford.”   
  
Allura wiggled herself off Keith’s hard body, trying to compose herself.  She straightened her skirt and moved away from Keith’s arms. “You two are late.”   
  
“We’re not.  Aussies are time travellers.”  Clifford grinned.  
  
“Well, I’m on my break time and I needed to eat,” she said nonchalantly, trying not to look too flushed.   
  
“So I see.  By the looks of things, you two were delightfully devouring each other.”  Clifford laughed. He reached for his pocket and threw a metal key card to Keith.    
  
Keith caught the key card. “Cliff, see here—“  
  
Cliff laughed, waving his friend off, “Chillax, lover boy.  Your flat’s upstairs.  Everything you requested is in there: files, equipment…the works.”  He pressed a panel to reveal a hidden, steep staircase. “There’s food upstairs too, in case you get really hungry. I need to say hi to my floor staff and kitchen team first.”    
  
“Thanks, Cliff. Appreciate this.”  Keith nodded at the Voltron Vehicle pilot then tugged Allura’s hand, letting her go up the stairs first. “Up you go, I’m right behind you.”    
  
Allura climbed the narrow stairs quickly.  She squeaked when she felt Keith swatted her behind. “Don’t go fresh on me, sir.  I was trained by the best commander in the galaxy.”  She tried to widen the gap between them but to no success with Keith climbing up two steps at a time.  
  
“I’d like to meet this commander of yours,” he said. As they reached the top of the stairs, he swiped the key card to the door panel.  
  
They stepped into a small studio apartment.   Keith pulled off his black tee straightaway.  
  
“I need to get reacquainted with him.” Allura licked her dry lips as she began unbuttoning her blouse.  
  
“Really?  I heard he’s a heartthrob.” He grinned as he pushed her top off her shoulders.  
  
“More like a stuck up arsehat.”  She rolled her eyes as she unclasped her lacy brassiere.  
  
“My…my… what foul language, Your Royal Highness.”  He tossed her undergarment on to the nearby bed and hungrily stared at her pert and perfect breasts, all bared for him.  
  
“Shut up, Kogane.” She launched herself on Keith. Her lips caught his bottom lip while her hands were busy.  She was trying to unbutton his jeans.  She let out a frustrated hiss. “Buttonfly? Dammit, Keith, you’re torturing me.” She laboured to undo the last three buttons.  
  
Keith chuckled, hurriedly pushing his jeans out of the way. “You’re upset. You need to cool down.”  In his black boxer briefs, he hauled his half-dressed princess over his shoulder and he quickly strode towards the nearby bathroom.  
  
“Put me down.” Allura snarled.  She reached down and gave Keith’s tight ass a ringing slap.  
  
“My lioness is feisty today.”  He stepped into the large shower stall.  He set her down and immediately turned the cold shower tap on full burst.  
  
She let out a loud shrill as arctic cold water hit them both.  “Co…cold.” Her teeth chattered; she wrapped her arms around her chest.  
  
“Let’s have a do over.”  Keith switched the tap to a warm mild spray. He then backed her against the tiled wall, caging her between her arms.  “Hello, Allura.  I missed you.  I love you.”  
  
“Hi, Keith. I love you and…”  She wrapped her arms around his lean waist, thumbing her edge of his soaked, tented boxer briefs.  She yanked them down, freeing his obvious need for her.   Ducking under his stretched arms, She pulled down her skirt and panties and shoved their remaining clothes outside the shower stall.  
  
Pushing Keith against the tiled wall this time, she wrapped her dainty fingers around his aroused length.  Then, she surprised him when she went down on her knees.  
  
“Allura…” He gritted his teeth.  He felt her lips planting kisses on him.  He grabbed her wet braids, untangling them. “How many coffees did you have this morning?”  
  
“One too many,” she said between kisses and licks.  “I was worried, you were late. You’re never late. You worried me so much, if something happened to you, I wouldn’t know…”  
  
“I’m here love, and I don’t know why nobody told you that Australia is a day ahead.”  He groaned loudly.  By all the heavens and gods, the things only his Allura could do to him…  
  
“I know now.” She sighed as she nuzzled and stroked his hardness.  
  
He was unravelling way too fast.  “Not this way, love. I won’t be able to hold it. You’re undoing me too fast.”  
  
“I don’t care.”  She wrapped her lips around his plush head.  
  
“That’s it, Princess.”  He growled, hauling her up to her feet.  He shifted her.  This time, Allura’s back rested behind the tiled wall. Keith rubbed himself between her thighs.   
  
In the most primal of hugs and holds, she wrapped her arms and legs around Keith, clinging to him.  She savoured every moment she was in his arms.  She needed to feel him, to know that he was actually here with her and that she wasn’t dreaming.    
  
Their moments together were always far too short.  And their partings were always sheer agony.  They couldn’t wait each time they reunited.   
  
Allura moaned as she felt Keith pushing deep inside her.   
  
They were one.   
  
His thrusts were hard, hammering deep inside her, touching her very soul.  The push and pull of his presence filled her desperate longing of him and emptiness whenever they were apart.   She clenched around him, her heart singing and crying at the same time.  How she missed her Keith.   
  
In the most intimate of reunions, their bond reawakened, reinvigorated. They held on tight, their mouths and tongues lost in a lustful dance.  They whispered a thousand I love you’s and I missed you’s between breaths, grunts and moans.  
  
His pace was faster, unrelenting and unforgiving.  He held her tight, his calloused palms grasping her taut backside.  
  
Her fingers clawed into his muscled back.  
  
As the warm shower trickled her face, tears silently flowed her cheeks.   Heavens, he was so hard, and everywhere, hitting her sweet spot deep, deep inside her.     
  
They reached a feverish pitch.  Their bodies shook as blinding light exploded around them. She cried his name as waves of wetness surrounded and clenched his hard length.   He roared his release, pouring himself deep inside her, filling her to the brim.  
  
Breathless, they continued to hold each other for dear life.  Keith turned her around as they slid down to the wet shower stall.  With his back against the wall, he held her.  He was still inside her; her legs were around his waist.  He was about to move and—  
  
“Please stay…stay inside me.  Don’t leave me yet.”  She was crying louder now.  She hiccupped between breaths.  
  
Keith could only nod; water from the shower head masking his own tears. He wordlessly held her, cradling her in his arms until she ran out of tears.  He soothed her with calming words of love.  He whispered words to her like some soothing chant.  He had to reassure himself as well that he was holding in the most intimate of embrace.   “I’m here.  I’m here now.  I’m holding you, Allura.  I love you so much.  I missed you.”   
  
“Keith,” she whispered, lifting her head from his shoulder.  
  
He brushed her thumb against her swollen, red lips.  Were her lips full because of his hard kisses or was because she cried her heart out?  He wasn’t sure.    
  
“C’mon, we need to dry up.  We’re running out of hot water.”  He chuckled.  
  
She snorted and hiccupped in such an un-princess-like manner.  
  
Standing up, Keith reached for two towels nearby.   
  
Stepping out of the shower stall, they wordlessly dried each other.  
  
Keith pulled her against him, holding her once again.  He cupped her face and tenderly kissed her flushed cheeks. “Remember what I made you promise last time we saw each other?”  
  
She nodded. “That when we’re together, we stay in the moment,” she said in a soft, defeated voice.  
  
He placed his forehead against hers, his arms found its way around her waist.  
  
“I’ll try, Keith. I thought…You scared me when you didn’t arrive on time.  You’ve always arrived on time.  I was scared if you were captured or even…”  She flung her arms around him, burying her face on his chest.  “I don’t want to lose you. I’m so afraid to lose you.”  
  
“You won’t lose me.  And I’m here now and I will always come to you, no matter what,” he said as he continued to hold her tight.   After what felt like forever, he carried her effortlessly to the bed, and showed her once again how real he was and that he wasn’t a figment of her imagination.  
  
They were together. The only thing that mattered was that they were together now.


End file.
